robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
St. Agro
St. Agro was an invertible wedge-shaped robot with two flippers which competed in Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. The team described the robot as a "double-sided double flipper" as it could work both ways up and had a flipper on each side - one on top and one underneath the machine - so it could flip robots whichever way up it was. St. Agro was eliminated in the first round of Series 6 but improved in Series 7, reaching the series semi-finals before eventually being knocked out by X-Terminator. The robot itself was taken out of competition after Robot Wars, only to be sold to Team Shock, who have rebuilt the robot as Maelstrom, and helped it reach the final of the Roaming Robots 2009 UK Championship, only to lose to Terrorhurtz. The team always garbed themselves in floral Hawaian shirts. Robot History Series 6 St. Agro was up against S.M.I.D.S.Y., Warhog and Comengetorix. St. Agro began by attacking Warhog as it nudged it slowly towards the arena wall, St. Agro wedged underneath Warhog, but couldn't fire its flippers in time before Warhog got away. Its flippers had then become stuck open, so it stayed out of the way of the other three robots as it then hit the pit release. Unfortunately, its lack of a working weapon left it completely defenseless, when S.M.I.D.S.Y came up behind it and pushed it down the pit. After a fairly heated battle, St. Agro was eventually followed by Warhog as S.M.I.D.S.Y. gave it a piggy back to the pit. Series 7 In contrast to Series 6, St. Agro proved itself powerful in its opening match. It flipped The Scrapper out of the arena, before attempting to do the same to Mega Hurts LT. It couldn't flip Mega Hurts out, so it flipped it over instead, taking it out of the competition. In the second round, it was flipped many times by Scraptosaur, but since it was invertible, it was unaffected. It eventually managed to get under Scraptosaur and flip it over. Scraptosaur couldn't self-right, so St Agro went through to the heat final. In the heat final, it flipped Ceros, but Ceros self-righted. It then pressed the pit release button, and came extremely close to shoving Ceros into the pit, but Ceros refused to let it. By accident, St. Agro steered into a CPZ, where Matilda took a big chunk out of its wheel. It then flipped Ceros again, crucially Matilda wandered from her CPZ and accidently got in Ceros's way at just the moment it came down. This meant Ceros ran out of gas and couldn't self-right. St. Agro did a victory wheelie, while Matilda tossed Ceros out of the arena with her flywheel. In the semi-finals, St. Agro faced X-Terminator. It tried to get under X-Terminator, but X-Terminator buckled one of its flippers with its flywheel. St. Agro went for the pit release, only to have X-Terminator get underneath it and grind away at its underside. St. Agro was now immobile, and after it had been counted out, X-Terminator pushed it into Matilda's CPZ, where the house robot tore up St. Agro's armour and wheel. After being thrown by the floor flipper, St. Agro was finally put out of its misery by X-Terminator, who pushed it into the pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Semi-Finals, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Cornwall Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision